


Wake?

by RubySparkles009



Series: Theo's Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Forced Bonding, Hurt Stiles, One-Sided Relationship, Theo is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubySparkles009/pseuds/RubySparkles009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up. But from what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. I promise the next one will be longer!
> 
> -K

He woke up with a jolt in the middle of the woods, looking around he saw that he was leaning against the nemeton stump, it was dark and so he didn't see someone coming until they were right next to him.

"finally, you're awake!"

He jerked round and had to catch himself when he almost face planted, the figure chuckled and he looked up.

"How are you feeling Stiles?" Theo asked.

Stiles couldn't answer, he was too busy trying to remember what happened, the only thing he could remember though was pain and then nothing, he looked down at his clothes, they were blackened as if burnt and he had a hole in the middle of his shirt.

Theo pursed his lips and crouched down on Stiles' level, he looked him up and down before he grabbed Stiles' shoulder and stood up, forcing Stiles with him.

"I-I don't remember" Stiles stuttered.

Theo grinned "of corse you don't!" His voice was too cheery to mean anything other than bad "I mean, after everything-" he cut himself off.

"What?" Stiles gasped as Theo forced him to walk with him.

"Nothing that you need to know right now"

Stiles furrowed his brow and looked behind them- tripping slightly before Theo caught him again and kept walking, behind them the nemeton stump stood covered in a layer of bodies, he couldn't see when one started and another ended.

"Why was I here?"

Theo shook his head "don't worry about that for now okay?"

"No, not okay. Theo what the hell happened?!"

Theo pulled them to a stop as they reached the road, not answering Stiles' questions but instead just herding him into his truck and buckling him in before driving off.

"Theo answer me or I swear I'll jump out the car right this second" Stiles threatened as he reached for the seat belt.

Theo growled, his eyes flashed and Stiles felt something in him begin to cower at the threat in his alphas- wait, what? He saw Theo smirk.

"I don't think you'll be doing anything of the sort Stiles, not now, not ever"

Stiles swallowed audibly- his throat was so dry but he couldn't sooth it -"why?"

"Because I'm your alpha Stiles, and you belong to me"


End file.
